Team Verity: Quest of the Sixteen Plates
by Ysa-chan and Dan-san
Summary: /PMD2 fic/ Team Verity was given the task to collect the sixteen plates, with the help of some exploration teams and reunited friends. But like any other adventures, This quest is no easy one, especially with two evil teams plotting for world domination.


**Team Verity: Quest of the Sixteen Plates  
><strong>

**Chapter 1:**

**Arceus' Task  
><strong>

****

* * *

><p><p>

The sun began to rise, revealing a small town placed at the edge of a forest near the sea. The salty water reflected the sunlight, causing it to sparkle brightly. Pokemon started wandering through the town, going about their usual day-to-day activities.

...Oh, pardon me for my manners. I did not introduce myself. My name is Czalea. At one time, I was a human from the future. But thanks to Darkrai, I am now a Skitty. Also, because of our bravery and my partner's, Thunderbolt the Pikachu, although he prefers to be called Thunder, deep sorrow, Dialga granted Thunder's wish for me to stay with him. Thunder was overjoyed when the two of us were reunited again and together, the two of us climbed up the Explorer Ranks rapidly and now, our team, Team Verity, has become a first-class Master Rank exploration team.

Also, our team has two more team members we have met during our adventure. One was a Riolu named Riu from Crystal Cave. We let him join us after I saved Thunder from a huge falling crystal that Riu caused using his Hi Jump Kick attack, which is extremely rare for a Riolu to learn. The second was an Eevee named Flori from Mystifying Forest. We befriended her after she helps us defeat a herd of Bayleef that Thunder accidentally attacked. Also, she evolved into an Espeon a month later we graduated from the Guild.

I should also tell you about our personalities. Thunder used to be a coward and fears over the littlest things but due to our adventures, he has become brave and has nothing to fear, except for losing me, Riu, Flori, or anyone important to him again. Riu has calm and collected demeanor and is a great battle strategist. Because of him, we managed to overcome a lot of difficult situations, too. Flori is...how else could I describe her? She is graceful and a very caring and humble Pokemon. She is our healer and one of our strongest team members. Lastly, I will tell you about my personality. Since Thunder knows me the best, I asked him last night before we went to bed on what my personality to him is. He says that I'm naive, humble and docile but also a bit hasty and hardy on rare occasions.

I think I said enough of ourselves though if you have any questions, we may provide the answers as I retell the story of our quest on the behalf of Arceus.

**~o~o~o~**

It was already evening in Treasure Town, the place where the famous Wigglytuff's Guild, our team and some other exploration teams resided. We were eating different kinds of roasted berries in front of the campfire in our base, Sharpedo Bluff.

"So, Cza, what should we do tomorrow?" Thunder asked as he was chewing his Cheri Berry.

I smiled slightly at the nickname he gave me as I took another bite on my Sitrus Berry. "Well, I heard that there's an outlaw who goes by the name of Leafina the Leafeon who needs apprehending by Officer Magnezone."

"Sweet! So where is he...or she?" Thunder said cheerfully.

"It's a she, Thunder. She resides right now in Midnight Forest, twentieth floor to be precise." I said nonchalantly.

"What rank is this mission?" Riu asked.

"Rank S." I said, shrugging.

Silence...

"It is getting late. It is best for us to get some rest now." Flori said.

Each of us agreed and went to sleep.

**~o~o~o~**

It was nearly midnight in Pokemon standards. As far as I can tell, everyone in Treasure Town is fast asleep. The campfire in our base has finally died down with some smoke briefly coming out of it. From the moonlit sky, the stars twinkled brightly, sparkling like diamonds.

Let me rephrase it again: Everyone in Treasure Town is asleep. That is, everyone but me.

Yes, I couldn't sleep. It is the first time I couldn't sleep, actually, mostly because a lot of things are in my mind right now. So, I decided to head outside of our base and walk on the beach to help me clear my mind.

When I reached the beach, I lie down on the soft sand and gazed at the stars. Once in a while, the waves would reached the shore and give a small splash on my feet. I felt soft breeze on my fur and sighed in contentment and happiness. It was so peaceful here and it it hard to believe that Treasure Town would be attacked by vicious Pokemon.

Then I began to reminisce the past. From the day Thunder found me unconscious on the very beach I am lying to the time that we have prevented Temporal Tower from collapsing to the that very moment we stopped Darkrai from making the entire universe a world of darkness for his own pleasure.

And, without knowing it, I finally slept soundly and peacefully.

**~o~o~o~**

_ I am quite sure I was dreaming. _

_I felt myself in some void. I am pretty sure I was floating in either midair or space. But all I could see is some weird black abyss. And all I could feel is...nothing. _

_"DO NOT FEAR, CZALEA."_

_What...? I blinked a couple of times and found myself face to face with an odd-looking Pokemon._

_"And you are...?" I asked warily, suspicious of this different Pokemon._

_"I AM ARCEUS, THE ALPHA POKEMON AND GOD OF THIS WORLD." _

_I bowed my head. "It is a pleasure to meet you Arceus."_

_Arceus chuckled. "DO NOT BOW BEFORE ME, CZALEA. YOU HAVE EARN MY RESPECT AFTER ALL YOUR DEEDS YOUR TEAM DID TO SAVE THE WORLD."_

_"Why did you come and visit me in my dream?" I asked._

_"I HAVE COME TO GIVE YOUR TEAM A TASK. BUT IT IS A DIFFICULT TASK, NONETHELESS." Arceus said._

_I was puzzled. "Task? What kind of task?"_

_Arceus hovered in the air higher and turned his back from me. "IN THE NEAR FUTURE, TWO TEAMS, FIRE AND ICE, ARE SEEKING FOR WORLD DOMINATION AND TO DO SO, THEY NEEDED TO COLLECT THE SIXTEEN PLATES. I HAVE DECIDED THAT YOU AND YOUR TEAM MUST ONCE AGAIN, SAVE THE WORLD FROM THE TWO TEAMS."_

_I was stunned. I didn't expect Arceus to give this task. A task to yet again save the world. Oh, dear me, what am I going to do? Even with Riu and Flori now on our side, the four of us can't be strong enough to defeat Fire and Ice 'cause I'm sure they are much stronger than they possibly look._

_"I SENSE SOMETHING IS TROUBLING YOU, CHILD." Arceus said._

_I nodded. "Yes. Even though there are dour of us now, I'm sure we are not strong enough to defeat Fire and Ice."_

_"AH, THAT IS WHY I AM SENDING THREE VERY IMPORTANT POKEMON FOR THEM TO HELP YOU ON YOUR QUEST."_

_Again, I was confused. "Three Pokemon to help us? Who are they?"_

_Arceus ignored my question. "YOU KNOW THEM WELL, YOUNG ONE."_

_Then he started to fade._

_"Wait! Don't go! I have a lot of questions that needed to be answered!" I yelled after him._

_"YOUR QUESTIONS WILL BE ANSWER IN TIME. BUT FOR NOW, THOSE THREE POKEMON WILL APPEAR IN THE MORNING. NOW, SLEEP WELL, CHILD."_

_With that, I passed out._

**~o~o~o~**

"Czalea, get up!"

My eyes shot opened. I blinked a couple of times as I felt myself basking in the sun rays. I realized that I was on the beach. Hovering over me is an annoyed Thunder, a frowning Riu and a concern Flori.

"Czalea, what were you doing here?" Thunder asked me, annoyed. "You had us worried sick!"

I winced at his angry tone. "I'm sorry, Thunder. I couldn't get some sleep last night and I decided to go for a walk on the beach and I guess I fell asleep."

"Well, next time, don't do that again." Riu said. "You had us worried but I'm sure you didn't mean to do it."

I nodded. "Yeah."

Then, a bright ray of light clouded our vision that we have to avert our gaze. When the light faded, I swear Thunder and I were staring like morons.

"Grovyle?"


End file.
